Just A Friend
by goldnote
Summary: Snape and Lily one shot Rated T


_I really didn't spend too much time on the story, only an hour or so and that long only because I was distracted while typing... I did this mostly to pull the plot bunnies out of my mind and put them on a page, so this was the result. I'm not huge in the world of Harry Potter, but I've always been a Snape/Lily shipper. Enjoy and, if you're feeling generous, leave me a comment. Thanks!_

* * *

The castle was as quiet as it could be, the usual sounds of clanking ancient armor and Hogwart's pet ghosts swooping around the castle nothing out of the ordinary for the very late hour when the Slytherin common room door opened and a cloaked figure slid into the empty corridor. The dungeons were freezing, the torches lining the walls giving as little heat as they did light. The figure considered taking one out of it's iron bracket to guide his way through the castle, but decided against it in moments; what a poor idea. He wished he had not agreed to leave his wand behind, at least he could have given himself a little light, but if he was found out to have it, the consequences would be unpleasant.

Quietly, the cloaked figure made his way through the corridors and passageways, using as many short cuts as he dared. Last time he was out, making his way back was more difficult than anticipated because certian Gryffindors had realized he was out and about... But, last time would not repeat itself. This time would be different. Last time, James and Sirius, the two people he liked the least, had tied him up with magical rope that refused to release him until dawn had nearly arrived.

Making his way in the dark was proving a little less difficult than he anticipated, the bright winter moon reflecting off the blankets of snow between the Forbidden Forest and the castle, and he was glad he had almost reached his destination. A scuffle in the darkness caused him to jump and find a hiding place under the closest window, worried Potter and his cronies had found out about his late night trip. He pulled his hood a little lower over his eyes, nearly to the tip of his nose, and held his breath; he hoped the ledge under the window a suitable hiding spot. There he waited for several long minutes, until the footsteps faded away, and he could breathe again. Suddenly, hands reached under the window and grabbed the front of his robes, dragging him from his hiding spot. The hands were not rough, however, and he knew their touch.

"Lily, you scared me."

"I didn't think anything could scare you, Sev."

He looked at her closely, watching as the shadows of snowflakes fell across her face, the bright winter moonlight reflecting off her red hair.

"You're flattering me."

"You're looking at me."

The two stood together in the hall, Lily taking one hand off his robes and resting it on the cool frosted glass of the window, looking away.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed," he stated, seeking Lily's eyes.

"About what?"

"Well, last time, not only did Professor Dumbledore find us, James and-"

"Let's not talk about them," Lily said, a strange tone in her voice after Severus mentioned James. "We didn't come here to talk about other people."

The silence was pressing and, finally, growing impatient, Severus said, "If we came to talk about us, then talk."

"I don't know what to say, Sev, I had something I wanted to tell you, but--"

Lily's voice faded away. This was very unlike her. Severus had known her since they were both very young and normally he just came out and said whatever was on her mind. Now, she just kept looking out the window, refusing to meet his eye. There had been something he wanted to tell her, also, but now all the words seemed to sound so hollow and empty in his mind. After all, actions spoke louder than words.

After he had kissed her on the cheek, Lily blushed and bowed her head.

"Sev, that's why we need to talk."

"I figured. What is it, Lily? Just say it already!"

"We're more than just friends now, aren't we?"

"I had hoped," said Severus, wondering where this was all going.

"And now that we're more than just friends, I have to tell you I don't want, I mean, I do, but, I--"

"I, I guess I understand?"

Severus didn't know what else to say, so he stood next to Lily until she had enough of watching the snowflakes.

"You're a very good friend, Sev."

Severus laid his hand over Lily's and sighed. He knew for certian now that Lily prefered James to him. So many thoughts were running through his head, but he didn't want to acknowledge them, didn't want to deal with them. Right now, he was standing next to the woman he loved, whom he never be with, just a friend to him.

He was going to miss her.


End file.
